marvel_game_of_thronesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hulk
"HULK SMASH YOU!" -''Hulk's often repeated catchphrase'' Hulk is the super strong monstrous alter ego of Bruce Banner. When he and the other Avengers end up in Westeros after an accident in their dimension, they struggle to adapt, especially Hulk, as his appearance strikes fear into the hearts of everyone he meets. After settling in, Hulk takes up residence at Dragonstone with House Targaryen, as it's a relatively peaceful place, being an island and all, aside from the numerous Dragons flying around. Currently, he serves as Daenerys Targaryen's personal bodyguard, as well as her champion. Personality : "For all the destruction Hulk has caused over the years, he's done that only after someone attacks him. In fact, whenever he sees innocents being threatened, Hulk goes out of his way to protect them. Seems to me that buried within that raging monster...beats the heart of a hero." : ―Natasha Romanoff Bruce Banner is shown as a mild-mannered, mysterious, shy and analytical man of science. He is compassionate and afraid of hurting someone unintentionally, so he tries not to get close to something or someone that might make him stressed. In turn, Hulk is more primitive with his senses amplified to such an extent that it is difficult for his brain to process it all. In Banner's own words, he describes the experience as "It's like someone poured a liter of acid into my brain." Whenever Banner returns to his normal human form, he has little recollection of events aside from fragments and images. In his earliest transformations, Hulk appeared as a savage with no real ability to distinguish friend from foe. However, while extremely aggressive and destructive, Hulk only attacks when provoked as a form of self-defense and desire to be alone, often fleeing and ending up in areas uninhabited by humans like caves or forests to calm himself. Powers * Enhanced Strength: Hulk's primary power is his absurd strength, which enables him to easily fight off entire armies with his bare hands or anything he can get his hands on, whether it be hurling a boulder like a bowling ball, or using an uprooted tree as a club, Hulk is undoubtedly the strongest creature in Westeros, even more so than White Walkers, Giants, and even Dragons. * Extreme Durability: Hulk's skin is extremely dense and nearly impossible to penetrate by even the strongest of weapons, making him almost impossible to defeat in battle, let alone even hurt. The only weaponry that can even hurt him are Valyrian steel weapons, weapons used by White Walkers, and Cersei's Scorpion ballistas. Even if he is hurt by any of these weapons, Hulk will quickly heal from said injuries without a problem. * Amazing Speed: Despite his large size, Hulk is amazingly fast and agile, capable of running at a speed of 400-500 miles per hour. His speed isn't just limited to his movement speed, as he also has amazing perception, able to dodge a swing from Gregor Clegane's massive sword and quickly strike him, killing him before Gregor can even sense the attack coming. Category:Avengers